


Vid: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood - Strange Birds

by dayumm_gal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayumm_gal/pseuds/dayumm_gal





	Vid: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood - Strange Birds




End file.
